parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "the Prince and the Pauper" It appeared on YouTube on March 26th, 2017. Cast *Mickey Mouse (Pauper) - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Mickey Mouse (Prince) - Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) *Goofy - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Donald Duck - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Pluto - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Horace Horsecollar - Winnie the Pooh *Captain Pete - Jack in the Box (Fantasia 2000) *Weasel Guards - Smitty (Dumbo) *Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Dog Chasing the Prince - Bulldog (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dogs - Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Clarabelle - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Hen - Itself *Kid 1 - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Kid 2 - Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Wagon Driver - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Townspeople of England - Various Characters *Man in Street - Buster and Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Peasant - Big Toot (Melody Time) *Archbishop - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Kids Playing Outside - Various Kids *People at the Coronation - Various Characters *The Weasel Guards - Various Henchmen *The Coronation Guard - King William Captain (The Swan Princess) *Goofy disguised as an executioner - Lucifer (Cinderella) Gallery: The_Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) Tin_Soldier_Fantasia_.jpg|Tin Soldier as Mickey Mouse (Prince) Sylvester.png|Sylvester as Goofy Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Donald Duck BumbleBee_(Melody Time).jpg|Bumble Bee as Pluto Jack_in_the_Box.jpg|Jack in the Box as Captain Pete Smitty_(Dumbo).jpg|Smitty as Weasel Guards Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Horace Horsecollar Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Clarabelle The White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.jpg|White Rabbit as Archbishop Char_15108.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Pig Driver Buster and Chauncey.jpg|Buster and Chauncey as Man in Street Chapters: #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 2 - "Living Like a King"/Bumble Bee Chases the Wagon #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 3 - Tin Soldier's Lessons/Ballerina Escorted to Castle #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 4 - Seeing Double/Trading Places #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 5 - Tin Soldier Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Sylvester and Bumble Bee #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 6 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Tin Soldier Stops Colonel Hathi's Wagon #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 7 - The Jack in the Box's Evil Plot/The King Dies #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 8 - The Jack in the Box Blackmails Ballerina/Tin Soldier Imprisoned #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 9 - The Coronation/The Escape #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 10 - Final Battle With the Jack in the Box #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 11 - Tin Soldier Becomes King/Conclusion #"The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina" - Part 12 - Ending Credits Movie Used: *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Clips from Movies Featured: *Alice in Wonderland *Piglet's Big Movie *Fantasia 2000 *Dumbo *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Melody Time *Looney Tunes *Peter Pan *Beauty and the Beast *Winnie the Pooh *Pinocchio *The Sword In The Stone *The Rescuers *Oliver and Company *The Rescuers Down Under *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *A Valentine for You *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Lady and the Tramp *Robin Hood *Recess: School's Out *The Jungle Book *Tarzan *The Little Mermaids *Zootopia *The Emperor's New Groove *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Festival of Family Classics *The Swan Princess *The Simpson Movie *Cinderella *Bambi *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Frozen *The Great Mouse Detective *Mulan *An Amrican Tail Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Parodies Category:Short Film Spoofs Category:Short Film Movie Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Tin Soldier and Ballerina Category:The Prince and the Pauper Movie Spoofs